Polpo
|gender = Male |nation = Italian |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = Black sclera |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |affiliation = Passione |occupation = Passione |hobby = Eating, collecting art |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 448 Meet the Gangster Beyond the Wall (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 455 Gang Enrollment (6) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = Yuji Kishi (PS2 game) |voiceactor = }} is a minor character and antagonist featured in Vento Aureo. Polpo is the first of Passione's capo Giorno Giovanna encounters and is responsible for recruiting new members. He then tasks Giorno to keep a lighter lit for 24 hours as a test to see whether Giorno is worthy of joining Passione. Appearance Polpo is a morbidly obese man easily towering over regular people, One of his most recognisable features are his black eyes and bright pupils. Polpo wears a cap from which multiple sticks come out, and a sophisticated indented shirt. Polpo has a bracelet in his right wrist. Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI Polpo makes an appearance in the one-shot with a changed appearance. He is now one head shorter than average. Polpo wears a bright blue jacket and dotted white shirt and brown trousers. His hat is portrayed as green. Personality Polpo acts like a typical Mafia don, showing an affable side and an appreciation for various works of art and gastronomy. His table manners are however, lacking, showing that sophistication is superficial. Polpo places great emphasis on one's trustworthiness, considering it the most important characteristic of a good gangster. Despite this, Polpo considers his subordinates as tool to be used to further his position. He shows a very keen sense of awareness, deducing Giorno's injury from the marks on his hands and even how Bruno Bucciarati "told him" that Giorno wanted to join, despite not meeting him prior and Giorno proclaiming his initiation moments before meeting him. Abilities Polpo's Black Sabbath is a long range automated stand traveling in object's shadows. Illusionism: Polpo shows a talent for illusionism, hiding in his room despite his size and seemingly eating his fingers to suddenly pull out a lighter from his hand. Synopsis Polpo is first seen serving fifteen years in prison when Giorno Giovanna mentions that he wants to join Passione. Being in the high position of a capo in Passione, his job is giving orders, from the boss, to other subordinates, as well as testing new recruits who want to join the gang. His means of initiation into Passione is keeping a flame lit for 24 hours; with that, he gives Giorno the lighter. He died after accidentally shooting himself in the mouth with a gun Giorno had disguised as a banana. This was an act of vengeance for having his Stand, Black Sabbath, carelessly cause the death of an innocent old man. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Polpo makes his game debut on the PS2 title, he appears on two different cutscenes, one offering Giorno the challenge to become a mafia member and another one dying by eating the banana Giorno transformed into a gun. Much like the events from PART V, Polpo himself dosen't fight, instead the player controls Giorno and faces his Stand, Black Sabbath. Gallery PolpoIntro.png|Polpo's first appearance, dwarfing Giorno Polpo1.png|A Close-up of Polpo's face Polpo's death.png|Polpo's death PolpoGucci.jpg|Polpo in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI 25 years JoJo 029.png|A tribute image of Polpo, drawn by for 25 Years With JoJo. Trivia *Polpo makes an appearance in Jolyne, Fly High with GUCCI. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Part 5 Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Part 5 Antagonists